


Parking

by runawaygypsy



Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for a challenge on FB and, well, it just kinda came out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parking

I meet Freddie at a pub and he is instantly smitten. He asks me to dance and as he holds me close, we are both excited. He kisses me and suggests we go elsewhere. We leave on a moonlit drive and we find a secluded spot to sit and watch the stars.  
He begins kissing me along my collarbone, soft lips and hot breath, as his hand moves slowly under the hem of my dress and up my thigh. "I hope you don't mind," he whispers, his voice thick. I turn my head and see his hooded lids, bedroom eyes taking me in.  
"Not at all," I smile seductively. He is upon me in an instant, hands and kisses more insistent. He covers my mound with his hand, feeling my heat.  
"Naughty girl," he purrs, his fingers playing along the fabric of my panties before dancing up to my belly and sliding inside to find my waiting slit already wet for him. In that instant, he knows that I have already given myself up to him. "You're really beautiful when you're flushed," he says as he uses his free hand to unbutton the front of my dress, revealing my heaving breasts. I help him, shrugging the shoulders of my dress off before leaning closer to him to unclasp the back. As I move, I feel his fingers slide over my already-swollen clit, swirling around it, teasing it. I gasp. He grins. His mouth is on my breast, tongue mimicking the motions his finger is making in my nether regions. The heat in my core begins to build, delicious tension that makes my hips rise to him.  
"So beautiful, Darling," I hear him mumble, his mouth full of my flesh. Before I know it, my breathing, which had been heavy and deep grows ragged and shallow, a cry building on my lips as he stokes my fire. I am suddenly incinerated, pumping and screaming against him. When my fire subsides, he pulls his fingers away and unfastens his trousers. I pull his shirt open, letting the buttons fly everywhere, and help him slide his pants over his hips. My excitement has had a similar effect on him, and he is hard, ready. "Kneel on the seat in front of me," he instructs. I follow his orders. Here is where I can see the military man come out. I feel him come up behind me, his cock at my entrance for just a moment before thrusting inside, stretching and filling me. I moan at the sensation, raising my self up to meet him. His hands reach around me, one cupping one of my breasts and massaging it, the other lower, finding the tensile ball of nerves that quiver in anticipation once again. "God you feel so good!" he groans, leaning his chest against my back, thrusting in more fully. Already, my body is responding to him once again, my pulse racing, my breath hitched, my voice gone ragged more and more with each thrust, each swirl of his fingers, until I am on a glorious precipice, at my peak and about to be hurled over. I feel myself tense around him and I am gone, thrown into an abyss of absolute pleasure, writhing and screaming out only one thing: his name. My orgasm is enough to take him with me and I feel him pumping inside me even more insistently, feel the telltale twitch of his cock and hear him groan in ecstasy as he cums. "Oh fuck," he moans. We collapse against the seat, sweat slicked upon the Naugahyde.


End file.
